Brackets with stand-offs are desirable for fastening automotive panels to bodies. Interior panels especially need fastener and bracket combinations that can bridge varying distances from the panel to the automobile body to which the panel is fastened. Several solutions for this problem have been proposed, but all of them have shortcomings as fasteners or cost more than is desirable. Also, as automotive panels and bodies change, fastener and bracket needs change; and the automotive industry is always looking for cheaper and better ways of fastening panels in place.
My automotive panel bracket solves automotive panel fastening problems with a simple device that is inexpensive to make and can readily be varied in dimensions. It interlocks securely with a panel and provides a stand-off and pilot hole so that a fastener, such as a screw, can extend through the panel, the bracket base, and the stand-off and into the automotive body to which the panel is secured. My bracket accomplishes all these functions simply and reliably at a minimal cost.